The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including an imaging unit and a display, and to a program therefor.
In recent years, along with the widespread use of personal digital assistants and tablet PCs (Personal Computers), in combination with expansion of user groups thereof, improvement on usability of such apparatuses has been increasingly demanded. Specifically, there are demands for reduction in necessary operation of a user to a minimum, achievement of an intuitive operation by a user, and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-238061 (paragraph [0013], FIG. 1)(hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information processing apparatus including a user detection sensor. When the user detection sensor detects a user, the information processing apparatus automatically returns from a power saving mode. The information processing apparatus is configured to display a predetermined interface screen without receiving operations from a user.